The Legend of Korra: What I can do
by maila08
Summary: It's Azula against Mac, who will win?


Shout out to the #1 co-author BG-13!

* * *

"Impossible," Azula said, taking a step back.

Zuko's eyes widened. "How?"

"Does it matter?" Mac asked, his voice different. "I warned you Azula, I won't let you hurt my family."

"Your voice, it sounds familiar," the child stated looking at the boy with curiosity. It clicked and she smiled wickedly. "Who would have thought you had it in you to take over another's body, Aang."

The little Waterbender stiffened a little. "I didn't steal this body. It's host agreed to allow me to become one with him temporarily."

Azula cocked her head to the side. There had to be a catch to the fused state and she was going to figure it out. "You have a weak point, you always have. I'll figure it out and when I do, you'll cease to exist," she replied as their battle began.

The children and adults seemed to be losing their battle against the White Lotus sentries. There were too many of them and one was bound to get in the house sooner or later. Zuko got up and continued the fight. A Firebender escaped them and headed towards the house.

Mac looked at him and screamed, "Protect the Avatar!"

Zuko took the Firebender down and pushed him back, not allowing him to enter the house. Azula eyed the child before realizing what he meant. She smiled wickedly.

"Your life is tied to the Avatar's isn't it?" she mused. The little Waterbenders fists tightened. "I'll take that as a yes. Destroy the Avatar!" she commanded.

The sentries made their way to the house once again. The adults and kids held them back as much as she could but there were too many until finally two broke through the barrier.

"Mom!" Mac cried as he turned to see the two sentries enter the house. Azula sent a fire blast at him and it knocked him back, making the little Waterbender fall on his back. Hard.

* * *

"Ah!" Korra cried as she felt the fall of her son.

"It's ok, Mom," Karah soothed, changing the cloth on her forehead. She heard footsteps outside and went to go check who it was. The little Firebender's eyes widened when she saw two sentries making their way to her mother's room. She sent a series of attacks before locking the door and blocking it with whatever she could.

"What's going on?" the Avatar asked, watching her daughter pile furniture against the door.

"Small complication," her daughter replied as she stepped away from the door. "Ok, maybe big complication," she added as the sentries hit the door, trying to get in.

Korra grabbed her burn and withered in pain. Her daughter was by her side trying to soothe her. "Where's Mac?" she managed to ask through her clenched teeth.

"He's with Aang," Karah replied. The Avatar's eyes widened and let out another cry as her burn bled. It felt as if pressure was being added to it though nothing was there. Not on her body.

"Damn it Mac, pull it together," the little Firebender muttered as she tried to stop the bleeding.

* * *

Mac was pushed once again by a fire blast. He ground his teeth and advanced towards his opponent as he gathered water into his hands and threw a series of water whips. Any chance Azula had she would grab his left shoulder or press down on his chest. He didn't know why until Aang filled him in.

"She knows our life line is linked to Korra's," he said. The little Waterbender let out a growl. She was using him to get back at his mother. "Mac you need to concentrate. Your mother is being protected. Remember she feels what you feel physically and mentally."

He nodded and continued to fight against the crazed Firebender before him. He gained the upper hand and managed to slice her arm with an icicle. The girl roared and breathed fire. Mac covered his face and willed water in front of him which turned to steam at the contact.

* * *

"Mom, think you can walk?" Karah asked. The Avatar gave her a tired look and a small nod. With great difficulty, and thanks to her daughter's aid, she got up from the bed. The Firebender looked at their only way of escape, the window. She helped her mom onto the window sill and opened it. She swung her legs over and jumped. The window wasn't too high but she knew it would hurt her mom.

Korra took a deep breath and braced herself as she jumped out of the window. Surprisingly the Avatar didn't fall as hard as expected but did crumble in pain when she landed, clutching her injured arm.

"Come on Mom, we have to keep moving." Korra nodded and leaned on her daughter as they ran from their pursuers.

* * *

"What's a matter, little boy?" Azula taunted. "Do you want your mommy?"

Mac's brow furrowed as he sent a large amount of attacks at the Firebender who easily dodged them. She threw a fire attack that hit him square in the chest and knocked him on his back again. He quickly got back on his feet and engaged in hand to hand combat with the Firebender.

"You're weak! Just like your mother!" she continued. Mac yelled as his attacks grew more powerful but a bit sloppy.

* * *

Korra fell on her knees panting. It felt as if the air had been knocked out of her. Her daughter knelt down to help her up, but she shook her head. She couldn't go on any further.

"Come on Mom," Karah insisted tugging her mother's arm. The Waterbender tried to catch her breath as she tried to get up but was knocked back down by a fire attack.

The little Firebender left her mother in order to fight off the two sentries that had caught up with them. Korra's vision blurred and she slumped to the ground. She had to talk to her son. She closed her eyes and took in deep breathes.

"Looks like one of the sentries got your mother," Azula sneered as the little Waterbender fell on his knees. He clenched his jaw and readied himself for another attack.

_"Mac," his mother called._

"Mom?" he asked. Azula sent a round of fire punches and he blocked them before creating an ice dome to protect him from the attacks. "Mom, are you ok?"

_"I'm fine, Mac. Don't worry about me. Let Aang help you."_

"She's too strong," he whispered.

_"But you're stronger. I know you can beat her," she replied._

"Ok, but promise me you'll be ok," he answered.

_The little Waterbender felt his mother smile. "I will. Now go."_

Korra opened her eyes to see her daughter trying to fend off five sentries. There was no way she'd be able to do it. The Avatar looked back and noticed they were near a cliff. She couldn't battle the sentries in her condition, much less swim, but she had to take the chance in order to keep her daughter safe.

With great effort she stood and stomped the ground, sending the sentries back. Karah ran to her side to help her. "We need to jump," Korra said between breaths.

The little Firebenders eyes widened. Her mother gave her a reassuring nod and gulped before running to the edge and jumping off. Karah braced herself for the fall and was surprised when the waves came up and semi cushioned their decent.

She came up to the surface and smiled. "We made it!" she cried. "Mom? Mom?" she called when her mother wasn't by her side. "Mom?"

* * *

Mac fell on his knees gasping for air. Azula chuckled darkly as she made her way to him hands behind her back. She pushed the little Waterbender onto his back as he fought for the air that wasn't coming.

"I told you that you didn't know what you were dealing with," she seethed. She readied herself for a lightning blast and the boy's eyes widened.

* * *

Karah dove into the sea. She spotted her mother as she sunk. She grabbed her hand as she swam back up as fast as she could. The Avatar gasped for air at the surface and began to cough up the water that was in her lungs.

The Firebender sighed in relief and had her mother wrap and arm around her shoulder as she swam towards land.

* * *

Mac's air supply returned and he shot up a hand, sending the lightning into the sky while he knocked a very surprised Azula back with a powerful water whip.

"And I told you that you didn't know what I could do," Mac said as he continued his attacks. He gave her no chance of attacking back as he threw one attack after the next.

"This is for my Mom!" he shouted throwing an ice fist.

"This is for my family!" he yelled as he sent a series of small icicles.

"And this," Mac said getting into a stance. "This is for Sozi and everyone you've ever hurt," he finished sending a powerful water whip that rendered her on the floor.

The little Waterbender walked over to her, eyes still glowing. Azula ground her teeth and opened her mouth ready to breath deadly blue flames. Mac saw the attack coming and froze both of them before the fire touched him. He slowly unfroze himself and then Azula. He left a band of ice around her mouth and tied her hands and legs with ice shackles.

_"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void but always yields to purifying light," a voice said._

He stepped forward and placed a thumb over Azula's forehead and heart.

_"To bend another's spirit, your own spirit must be unbendable. Or you will be corrupted, and destroyed…" it continued._

"I'm sending you back where you came from," Mac stated as he closed his eyes. The places where his thumbs were began to glow.

The sentries gained control over their bodies and collapsed on their knees. The adults and children turned to look at Mac and what he was doing. The ice around Azula's mouth melted and with one final scream left the body of Sozi who immediately collapsed forward.

The little Waterbender tumbled back. "It's over," he said and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were their normal blue, like his mother's. Exhaustion over came him and he slumped to his knees.

Karah dragged her mother's body to shore before collapsing onto her knees. She felt the ache in her muscles from the entire ordeal. She looked up and saw a strange glow where the fight continued. She smiled. Her brother had done it.

"It's over," Korra whispered. The little Firebender nodded and curled up next to her mother, allowing herself to rest after everything they'd went through.


End file.
